doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Raleigh
Dr. Peter N. Raleigh (Identification Number: 2334-55) was a medical supervisor assigned to Examination Room D2-1 in Level 2 of the Delta Labs on Mars. He was a part of Science Team 7. Peter's PDA can be found in the Records Office. He apparently grew up in Britain, judging from his accent. PDA contents Audio Logs 'Observation of Science Personnel' This is the audio log of medical supervisor Peter Raleigh, dated October 29th, 2145. We have exhausted all known forms of drug treatment in hopes of finding a way to abate this strange outbreak of dementia, and I have yet to receive any additional data from the psychiatrists back on Earth. Options are quickly dwindling. Approximately 80% of all extraplanar participants exhibit signs of mild neuroses within the first 48 hours after returning from their expeditions. Within 72 hours, 75% of patients exhibit extreme signs of paranoid delusion and violence. We have isolated these cases in hopes of finding the pathogen. As yet, we can find no biological contaminants that would lead to such drastic changes in cognitive processing. It seems that whatever this pathogen is, it attacks higher brain functions and only leaves more basal functions in the lower brain stem. We've witnessed that a high percentage of subjects lose ability for rational thought and communication skills, and then the physical changes become evident. Subjects in this group appear to atrophy - skin pales; muscles become slack; bone, teeth and fingernails become almost translucent. Veiny sinews of their former selves. I have never seen anything like this in my career. Our observations continue. 'Death of Steve Jenson' This is the audio log of medical supervisor Peter Raleigh, dated November 1st, 2145. Patient 0432, a Private Steve Jenson of the UAC Dark Light Armor Core Division, expired today at 15:43 of a self-inflicted gunshot wound. This is approximately 110 hours after his return from expeditionary missions. Private Jenson was suffering from paranoid delusions and full-blown dementia. Treatment was unsuccessful. He was the last surviving member of his outfit. Four other squadmates, who also came back with Private Jenson, expired from injuries suffered on that last mission shortly after their return. Before his death, Private Jenson was heard screaming in both English and other languages. Something about 'demon hordes feasting on our souls'. The other language was later discovered to be Aramaic. Due to security concerns in the area, I've secured some armaments within my office. Emails 'Anti psychotics shipment in today' (11-09-2145) Dr Raleigh, Just a reminder to let you know your order of anti psychotics have arrived from pharmaceuticals. There are quite a few large boxes here, and we are a bit short-handed at the moment. If you could have someone from your department come and retrieve these packages it would be much appreciated. Ben Peterson UAC Supply Coordinator 'Overburdened' (11-12-2145) Dr Raleigh, We are filling up the available infirmary beds faster then we can get patients released. I don't see myself releasing any at all actually. I am gravely concerned about where we expect to put more men if the current trend in testing isn't relaxed before we can determine the cause of this psychosis. Sincerely, Medical Technician Phil Wilson Category:Doom 3 characters Category:Mentioned Characters